Mario VS Hat Kid
] Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, you're new in here... This is DerpyLulu/Jeffrey/HoverBro's first match... Mario Oddesey VS A Hat in Time! This was going to be the battle between two game protagonists who utilize special hats, which grants them different abilities. Mario Mario is a fictional character in the Mario console game franchise the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he's the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger brother and sidekick is Luigi. With over 500 million units sold worldwide, the overall Mario franchise is the best-selling video game franchise of all time. Outside of the Super Mario platform series, other Mario genres include the Mario Kart racing series, sports games such as the Mario Tennis and Mario Golf series, role-playing games such as Super Mario RPG and Paper Mario, and educational games such as Mario Is Missing!, Mario's Time Machine and Mario Teaches Typing. The franchise has branched into several media, including television shows, film, comics, and licensed merchandise. Since 1990, Mario has been voiced by Charles Martinet. Hat Kid Hat Kid is a main protagonist of A Hat in Time, she's a human-like alien attempting to collect the scattered Time Pieces, the fuel for her spaceship, so she can return home. Her real name is unknown, however she never says it in-game, and the instruction manual lists her as "Me," as it's entirely written in first person. Pre Battle This battle was taken place to Cities, and not prep time including. IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Who would win in this battle? Mario Hat Kid Stalemate Fight The episode begin with Mario encountered the cities. First he seem nothing, this seem to be peaceful, but Hat Kid walking to the cities, then Mario surprised. 3. 2. 1. GO! When we finished talking on the scene, there's a battle begin with Mario brings out his cappy to throw Hat Kid, but Hat Kid dodged and use her umbrella to floating away and moving to smack Mario. Mario was angered to punch Hat Kid at multiple times, Hat Kid dodged from Mario's attacks and she use Time Stop Hat to freeze though the screen, then she hitting Mario at times, Hat Kid stop freeze though the screen, then Mario getting harmed, Mario running and dodged Hat Kid when Hat Kid use projectile badge to shoot. Mario jump to down Hat Kid, kick her out, Hat Kid angered and use Brewing Hat to sent explosive, then Mario dodged explosives from Hat Kid using her Brewing Hat, he pound Hat Kid down the ground, and kick her, then Mario throw his Cappy to possess Hat Kid though Hat Kid's hat was taken off, Mario control Hat Kid to using her umbrella to flying, went up to the tall tower, then Mario get out his Cappy, and punch Hat Kid, then she's fell down on the ground, getting hitting. K.O Post Analysis Mario *More Stronger *More Speed *Better Experiences *Smarter Hat Kid *Bit Weaker *Good Experiences *Good Intelligent Conclusion Winner: Mario If you want to see a rematch between Mario (Mario Oddesey) and Luigi (Smash Ulimate) fight against Hat Kid and Bow Kid, just commnet below here. On the Next Episode of Rewind Rumble A new fighter arrived to Rewind Rumble! It's Niko from OneShot! Come to meet his new oppenent, Madotsuki from Yume Nikki! Click to see next battle: Here Category:What If Battles Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Episodes Category:Completed Battles